


Stuffed Animal War

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Friendship moments, Gen, No Hurt all Comfort, Plushies, claw machines, soft, stuffed animals, they're friends !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Uryu sees a cockatoo in a claw machine and thinks it would be a nice gift for Chad. Ichigo thinks it's a nice opportunity for a challenge, and Uryu has never been able to back from from a challenge.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stuffed Animal War

**Author's Note:**

> Request: i don't have any money . but i do have a brain . ichigo and uryu friend moments please :] 
> 
> Thank you to my darling boyf, I love these two so much.

“You’re not going to get it.”

“Like you could do any better, asshole.”

Uryu scoffed, leaning against the side of the claw machine, only to have Ichigo reach out and smack his shoulder. “You’re tilting it-” 

“It’s a claw machine, I am not tilting it-” 

“You’re tilting it, stop sabotaging me.” 

He sighed heavily, over dramatically, but complied, pushing himself away from the claw machine and looking back inside it as Ichigo hunched carefully over the controls. 

Inside was a plush cockatoo, white with a yellow crest, and it had reminded Uryu of the bird he had seen Chad carrying, way before they had been friends. He knew it had a soul in it, a lost soul, and Uryu had been glad that they had figured it out in the end. However, Chad had to, a few months later, rehome the bird, despite his not wanting to, as he had to move apartments, and the new one he went into not allowing pets. 

Uryu had pointed out the bird to Ichigo, since they had been abanonded by the rest of their friends, and stuck together only out of necessity, really, promise, and Ichigo had made it his mission to get that bird for Chad. Uryu claimed that, since he found it, he should be the one to get it, and thus began... this. 

“Fuck!” Ichigo pulled away from the claw machine, as it dropped a different plush into the reward. It was a bunny, and Uryu hummed, musing Rukia might like it as he took Ichigo’s spot at the claw machine. 

“Told you. Your aim is horrible.” 

“You haven’t gotten it yet either, so you have no room to talk.” 

Uryu flicked his eyes over to Ichigo, holding the rabbit plush under his arm, alongside a bull that had previous been on the floor next to them. They still hadn’t decided who that one was going to. “I’m an archer. We’re based on aim. You swing a sword around and whatever it hits, it hits.” 

“I have Getsuga, that’s ranged.” Uryu stopped, turning completely to look at Ichigo, eyebrows raised, before Ichigo raised a hand. “Yeah, yeah, okay, that one’s a bad example.” 

“Exactly.” He turned back to the claw machine. He was going to get this bird if its the last thing he did. 

Ichigo leaned against the machine. 

“Oh so you can do it, but I can’t? You’re heavier than me.” 

“It’s just a claw machine.” 

“Unlike you, I can deal with any displacement caused by you trying to sabotage me.” Uryu narrowed his eyes at the bird’s little black bead eyes. It was mocking him at this point. 

They were running out of money actually, and all they had to show for it was a bunny and a bull. 

And now a giraffe. 

Uryu lifted the giraffe into his hands, almost glaring at it as he and Ichigo switched places, carefully taking the other plushies from Ichigo’s arms to let him try again. 

“Well, looks like neither of us have aim.” 

“Need I remind you that I’ve gotten two of the three plushes that we currently have?” 

“Still not the one we’ve been aiming for.” 

Uryu had no argument for that one, simply huffing and turning away. Ichigo just grinned at him. 

It felt better when Ichigo again failed, this time not getting any plush. 

“Fuck that was my last one.” He muttered, taking the three they did get from Uryu to switch sides. Uryu hummed. 

“Same here. Last chance to get this stupid bird.” 

“This was your idea, Uryu.” 

“You enabled it.” 

“You’re the one whose supposed to have self control here, I’m the reckless one, that’s how it works.” 

Uryu allowed himself one childish moment and stuck his tongue out at Ichgio, before focusing back in on this bird with it’s stupid beady little eyes. He hated buttons, and he wondered if stuffed animal eyes were also buttons. 

Ichigo leaned over his shoulder to watch carefully, eyes narrowed. Uryu barely noticed, focusing on minute movements, staring at his prize, hoping to everything that they finally managed to get it. 

The claw descended, closed around the cockatoo’s head like it had done who knows how many times before, then began to lift up carefully. The cockatoo stayed on the claw. Neither of them were breathing, as the claw jerked to a stop, the cockatoo shaking dangerously in it’s grip. Uryu felt Ichigo’s hand wrap around his upper arm, hold tight, lifting his hand up and covering Ichigo’s clinging right back as they watched the claw move towards the prize slot, the little cockatoo barely hanging on and- 

It fell

Right into the prize slot. 

The other three plushes fell from Ichigo’s arms as the two of them cheered, having spent far too much pocket change on getting this cockatoo out of this machine, and finally, after probably hours, they finally got what they had come for. 

“Guys?” 

Uryu flipped around, wide eyed, seeing the other four had met up at some point and found them by now. Orihime was peering curiously at the collected plushies on the floor around them. 

“What in the world are you two idiots doing?” Rukia asked, and Uryu prickled. 

“Don’t lump me in with him!” 

“You spent the same amount of money I did on this damn thing-” 

“Need I remind you who got three of the four?” 

“Shut up asshole.” Ichigo leaned down, picking up the plushies, and Uryu grabbed the cockatoo from the machine, and turned, presenting it to Chad. 

“Boom.” 

Chad carefully took it from Uryu, holding it in his hands carefully, then smiled, and Uryu grinned, back, turning to look at Ichigo in triumph, only to get a bull to the face. 

“You guys... have been here this entire time?” Renji asked, picking up the bull from where it had fallen after bouncing off Uryu’s face. Uryu huffed, then nodded. 

“I saw the cockatoo, thought it’d be nice, and he turned it into a competition. Of which I won.” 

“Oh haha, sure. You can keep that one, Renji.” Ichigo nodded to the bull, holding out the bunny to Rukia and the giraffe to Orihime. Orihime took her’s quickly grinning, while Rukia took hers a bit more carefully. 

“Good choice, Rukia, that’s the only one he managed to get.” Uryu dodged the elbow Ichigo sent towards him. 

“Did you get any for yourselves?” Chad asked carefully, and Uryu paused. 

“Well, no, we were really only trying for the cockatoo, we just...” 

“Have really bad aim apparently.” Ichigo shrugged, leaning his arm onto Uryu’s shoulder. 

Chad nodded, then handed the cockatoo to Orihime and walked over to the claw machine himself. 

After nearly another hour of cursing at that claw machine, Uryu had an owl, and Ichigo had a coyote.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is catboyangels!! if you wanna ask for something, I'm doing for writing more Bleach stuff!!


End file.
